Dream's Wings
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Ernest is barely alive after the attack on his Goddess. Alternative Universe and yaoi: Gareas/Ernest; Hiead/Zero =)
1. Pilot No More

IMPORTANT INFO TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC!:  
why am I doing this fic, you ask? that's simple ^_^ I HATED THE FACT ERNEST DIED~! ::ahem:: ^^; it's true, tho. Ernest is too sweet to die ::sniff:: and I know what your thinking, "but then if he didn't die, Erts wouldn't become a pilot!" very true! ^_~ I realized that also. so, I'm changing the time line. so that makes this fic an Alternative Universe, peeps ^_^ in this story, Ernest DID NOT DIE! however, he was very hurt by that Victim, so he's out of commission. a.k.a. he's not a pilot anymore, BUT HE'S ALIVE! hehe ^_^ thus making true the fact that Erts became a pilot to replace his brother. beware, this fic is going to also contain yaoi. because it's so cute! ^_^ this is also my first ever Megami Kouhosei fic, so keep that in mind when you review ^^; on with the story! =)  
  
Gareas stood in his uniform with his friends and teammates, saluting Erts. Ernest's brother was going to replace him in his Goddess, since he could no longer fight. Garu felt a loss for this, as he knew Rio, Yu, and even Teela did as well. Erts was not Ernest, although they were brothers. And things were going to be different. But the green-haired boy promised himself that he was going to try to go easy on the kid, at least until he got used to his Goddess. It was going to be hard, considering Gareas' temper. But at least he was going to make an effort, right?  
  
After the ceremony, Gareas didn't even change out of his uniform before heading right to the hospital wing of GOA. He stepped into the white room and over to the bed by the far wall, looking down at the occupant. Ernest's eyes were closed gently, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. The blonde's body had taken a severe beating by the Victim's attack, and he had almost died. Almost being the important word. Luckily, Teela was able to destroy the Victim leader before it had killed the teen. Gareas sat down on the side of Ernest's bed, being careful not to jolt his friend. The blonde was in sort of a coma, his body being healed by some machines that were attached to him. But the machines could only do so much, the will to live had to be Ernest's. But even if Ernest Cuore healed, he would never again be a pilot. The damage had been done, and there would be some permanent results.   
  
Gareas reached out and gently touched his best friend's hand. He could still remember when they'd first met, as young and eager Candidates in training. Ernest had been quiet and soft spoken then too, while Gareas had been his usual loud and obnoxious self. However despite their differences, the two of them had become friends in no time. The best even. And maybe.. more?  
  
Garu shook his head. Ernest only saw him as a friend, he was sure of it. But he couldn't help but be drawn to the other boy. He didn't know if the feeling was love, but it was something strong. Gareas had felt it the most when that Victim had Ernest's Goddess within it's jaws, the blonde's screams of pain echoing out into space. He'd fired his guns so carelessly, because he *needed* to save his friend. Ernest couldn't die, he wouldn't allow it. A lot of good he did, though. Ernest had told him he was always being reckless and taking unneeded risks that would get him killed. He'd said it after that punch he'd delivered to the green-haired boy's cheek.  
  
Absently, Garu's free hand went to that bruise. He'd never seen Ernest so pissed off before, least of all at him. Before, the blonde had always taken his abuse without much to say back. But after Gareas had come so close to death himself, his best friend had lost it. Maybe.. he really did care.  
  
"Don't go anywhere, you hear me?" Gareas said to Ernest, looking at his best friend with a smile. He reached out and brushed the soft, golden bangs from the other boy's face. "Pilot or not, I need you with me. You're all I have, Ernest."  
  
The teen stayed a little longer, before getting up. He leaned down and kissed his friend's forehead, a tear falling from his eye. Gareas straightened and left, the door closing behind him.  
  
Back in the room, Gareas' tear drifted down Ernest's face, as if it was his own.  
  
OOC: ok, so that was really short. but it's only the first chapter! ^_^ that is, if you guys want me to continue ^^; and yes, the Candidates will be in this story as well. I just gotta have my daily requirement of Zero and Hiead ^_~ 


	2. Cruel Challenges

Whoohoo! I'm so happy for all the positive reviews! Thanks tons, guys! ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: Chevira Lowe(hehe. perhaps, but that's ok ^_~), kapies(I cried too! that's when I decided I just *had* to write a fic where he lived ^_^), AnimeObsessed(thank you! I'm glad you like it =), WildfireFriendship(hehe, this chapter is a *bit* longer. I think ^^), Kaylee(yes! I love the power of being an author. in my world, anything goes! LOL), ***(and continue I shall! ^_~), gundamesca(er.. gomen? I fixed it, thanks ^^; I appreciate the help, I really do. that's an easy mistake to miss tho, isn't it? ehh ^^;), Marie(thank ya mucho! ^_^), Flowery(flowery-sama! ::glomps:: I'm so very happy you like my universe, hehe ^___^), Mabi(hehe, wasn't it just so sad? ::sniff:: especially so when Tune was saying about how Ernest loved Gareas ;_;), FireDragon(I did, I did! ^_~)  
  
I dedicate this chapter, and well, fic, to Flowery-sama! because she's a great friend ^___^ love you, girl! =)  
  
~*~  
  
Zero ran down the halls of GOA, his hair swaying into his eyes. He was late again.  
  
"Damn it, Kizna's going to kill me."  
  
By the time he reached the training room, the other Candidates and Repairers were already there. Azuma looked, of course, less than pleased.  
  
"Eighty-eight, would it kill you to get to one lesson on time?" he snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I was.. er.." Zero scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Being a sorry excuse for a Candidate," a familiar voice muttered.  
  
Zero turned his attention to Hiead, the red-eyed boy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't even looking at Zero, but the brown-haired boy knew it was him who had spoken.  
  
He glared, and was about to retort, when he was cut off by Kizna's elbow ramming into his ribcage.  
  
"Don't get into more trouble then you already are!" she hissed.  
  
"If you girls are done," Azuma said coolly, "let's get started with today's objectives."  
  
~  
  
"Zero! What do you think you're doing!?" Kizna's annoyed voice yelled at him through the control speakers.  
  
Her partner ignored her, continuing to attack Hiead who he was fighting against. At least he was trying to. The other boy would simply move his mechanical suit away, then land a hit to his opponent.  
  
Kizna sighed, her cat-ears drooping. If Zero never listened to her, how were they going to be a better team? Despite the fact she sometimes yelled at or teased him, Kizna felt connected with Zero on some plain.   
  
They were partners, and thus had to be close. But him ignoring her warnings and tactics was doing nothing but getting him into trouble.  
  
"Zero! Would you listen to me??!"  
  
"Not now, Kizna!" he called back.  
  
The girl growled. She glanced at Ikhny, and her anger slipped away. The other girl's brown eyes were on the battle, watching Hiead's every moves and instructing him whether he listened to her or not. Kizna knew she should feel grateful that although Zero sometimes didn't listen, at least they got along. But Ikhny.. her partner ignored her all together. In fact, Hiead was nothing but cruel to her. Like he was with everyone else. Did that boy care for *no one*?  
  
Zero hit the ground with a thud, the artificial dust wafting up into the air. He glared at Hiead, who's suit was standing above his.  
  
"You truly are pathetic," the other boy spat. "You keep claiming your going to become a pilot, but it's nothing but a worthless dream."  
  
"I'll show you who's worthless, Hiead!" Zero exclaimed, scowling, as he moved to his feet. Gods, this boy really knew what buttons to push!  
  
Their mecha's hands locked together, as they pushed against one another in what appeared to be a contest of strength. Hiead was smirking, while Zero was scowling.  
  
"I *am* going to become a pilot!" Zero spat. "Just you watch! I'll be one while you'll be watching on the side lines!"  
  
"Hn," Hiead snorted. He changed tactics, and instead of pushing against Zero's mecha, he pulled.  
  
Zero was taken by surprise, and the back of his mecha once more hit the ground as Hiead flipped him over his head.  
  
The battle was over, and Hiead had won.  
  
"We'll fight again," Hiead said as he stared triumphantly at Zero's mecha, "once you learn how to fight properly."  
  
~  
  
In the hospital wing, Ernest's hair suddenly started to glow with his EX energy. The once golden strands seemed to be rustled by an unfelt and impossible breeze. Slowly, his pale eyes slid open.   
  
Ernest was awake. 


End file.
